One shots
by kitaoblaze
Summary: This is a collection of SasuHina drabbles and prompts. Other minor couples wil be present but main couple is SasuHina.
1. A marriage of convenience

The silence was almost deafening.

She felt everyone's stares on her as she was presented the cup to drink Saké from. The same cup which had just touched her husband's lips.

Her eyes were covered by the veil of her own hair. She clenched her jaw and took the cup. She sipped the sake like it was Poison. It burned as it went down her throat.

The burning lessened the buzzing in her ear. It made her realize she was getting married. The numb feeling she'd had since the morning started to lessen. She took another sip even though she was not supposed to and handed the cup back to whoever would hold it.

Her eyes burnt with un-shed tears. She would not cry. Not now. Not ever. "I now pronounce you both officially married."

The priest started to recite a long prayer for the well being of them both and for a long lasting and loving marriage between them. She wanted to laugh at that.

That was not possible. Never.

She had not heard her husband say a word since yesterday, when he had curtly informed her about the arrangements and she'd nodded.

She did not care. At all. This might as well be her funeral. She cast a hateful glance at her father, who seemed perfectly content hiding his emotions behind that mask as always.

The prayer was over and they were both made to stand up. The traditional wedding kimono was heavy and uncomfortable; although all her friends had told her she looked beautiful.

Not like it mattered. She was sure her husband had not even noticed how she looked. Not that she expected him to.

This was merely a marriage of convenience for them both. Or more accurately, for him and her father. She breathed in sharply, expelling all the thoughts as she felt herself being walked to the carriage, which would take her to her new home.

Her father came closer to her, saying a traditional prayer of happiness for her before stepping away. Her sister hugged her, tears in her eyes. She did not know how Hinata felt. She was genuinely happy for her sister.

Neji hugged her last, his expression knowing and ice cold. He knew what was happening and he knew he would lose his cousin. His grip was tight on her shoulders and she felt a childish desire to curl up and hide with him.

But he could not protect her from what her fate was, could he? She sat in the carriage and felt it moving. She cast one last withering look to her former home.

Or her former prison. Since every breath in there had been suffocating. All the damn time.

The walk was silent. The carriage was set down when she reached her destination. Her husband came to stand next to her.

She did not look at him. Instead, choosing to look at the magnificent building in front of her. The giant gates and the lush green, albeit deserted garden inside. The infrastructure which had once housed a group of strong and determined individuals.

The Uchiha compounds.

Her new home.

Her new prison.

As if hearing her thoughts, her husband smirked cruelly, his hand on her lower back as he led her inside. The gates closed heavily behind them and Hinata's eyes burned again.

The buzzing in her ears began anew and her body began going numb again. But the merciful darkness did not take hold of her like it used to when she was younger.

No.

She'd become stronger. Now, she would endure whatever was in front of her. Because perhaps, she was fated.

To be surrounded by monsters.

To become one herself.

She only wondered, how long would it take?

**Author notes: **Eh, sorry for the radioactive silence on my stories. I mainly upload on Wattpad and i forget to upload on most of the time. Anyhow, I'll try to update more regularly. Please review and let me know what you think. Also, i will accept prompts or requests so if you have any of those, tell me in the reviews or via private message.


	2. Soulmates

In a world where the first words your soulmate says to you will be etched on your skin, Hinata was nervous to find her own soulmate.

Why?

Because of what the writing on her arm was.

Shit, he's dead.

The writing was neat and loopy. And certainly belonging to a male. But unfortunately, no one had ever said this to her yet. And who the hell was he?

And why was he dead? She hoped it was nothing serious. Because she didn't need a psychopath murderer soulmate. She'd rather die a cat-lady.

But soulmates were true. And almost all her friends had already found their soulmates. Sakura was the first one. She'd desperately been hoping that her soulmate would be Sasuke Uchiha, the one year older senior.

He was very handsome. But also very indifferent and rude to girls most of the time. He didn't talk much and Hinata had never interacted much with him.

But instead, Sakura's soulmate had been the literal ray of sunshine, Uzumaki Naruto, an exchange student from Europe. Was it a coincidence?

No. Fate.

He'd bumped into her on his first day. And the words he'd uttered was "Your hair's a pink mess."

Sakura had hit him rather hard for saying that along with a "You idiot! Watch it!". It had been a moment before both of them realized what the other had said.

Naruto showed her the writing on his stomach while she uncovered her shoulder. Sakura had been pretty disappointed about her soulmate at first.

But Naruto had been the sweetest, most understanding guy Hinata had ever seen. He'd persisted and Sakura had eventually come around.

Similarly, Tenten had found love with Hinata's own cousin. She'd visited Hinata's home for the first time and upon seeing Neji, the first words out of her mouth had been.

"Is that your sister?"

Neji had looked up sharply. Partially annoyed while partially intrigued. "No, are you her boyfriend?"

And BAM, those were their first words. They were soulmates.

Ino's story had been quite funny. She had been running late for class when she entered the class out of breath. She'd looked at a pale looking boy, quite handsome with his high cheekbones and dark eyes.

Instead of asking for the professor's permission to enter she's blurted out.

"Are you single?"

The boy had been quiet for a single beat before replying. "You really should work on your tact. But yes."

That had been that.

Now, all there was left was for Hinata to find her own soulmate. Right now, she stood by her locker, watching as a flock of girls surrounded Sasuke, asking him out for the upcoming dance.

He looked really annoyed. It wasn't until Naruto came and helped him shoo them away that their eyes locked.

His gaze was really intense and she blushed before turning away.

What the hell was wrong with her heart for beating so fast suddenly?

NONE of her friends were available. They were all out of town/working/on dates. She groaned. Tenten was home with Neji which made her really want to stay out. She did not want to hear them make out.

So, she grabbed a ticket for the latest Sci-fi movie and headed inside the theater with a large bucket of buttered popcorn.

As the movie began, she turned to see someone sit down next to her. Uchiha Sasuke. He graced her with a mocking bow as the movie began and turned towards the screen.

There were plenty of empty seats. She wondered why he sat next to her. But she didn't wonder for long as the movie began at that instance.

It was intriguing and apparently it was the Sci-fi series Neji was always talking about. He'd come to see this movie 3 times since its release.

Judging by how captivated Sasuke looked, it really was an emotional movie for them since it was the last movie of the series.

Hinata had no clue what was going on half the time but the hero was hot so she kept watching, tiredly.

She was the only girl here who was alone here, she realized. Otherwise the theater was full of boy or the girls who had been dragged here for a date.

The movie was ending and the Hero's best friend was dying. Hinata felt sad for him even thought she didn't know his whole story.

The hero was crying as his best friend took his last breaths and the love interest hugged him quietly. They moved on, the establishment settled and they saved the world.

The end.

By the time the credits rolled in, almost all the boys were shocked/anguished/crying. Hinata heard a muffled sniffle from her side and turned towards Sasuke.

He was crying. Literally. He had tears! And he was trying his best to shut up. "Are you crying?" she asked.

His eyes widened as he wiped the tears hurriedly and sat up straight. He was about to say something before he nodded once.

"Shit, he died."

Her eyes widened too as he sighed and stood up. He started walking off, too distraught to discern he'd just found his soulmate.

Hinata stood by dumbly. Before she ran out of the theater after him. He was gone. Maybe he'd run off in embarrassment.

Her soulmate had literally walked off, without even realizing what she'd said to him or what he'd said.

She ground her teeth and walked off. Thinking it just had to be Sasuke, didn't it?

Sasuke couldn't believe he had cried in front of the Hyuga! The only girl he actually liked. He'd blown it with her.

He'd seen her sitting alone at the theater and decided to finally make his move in his last year. Who knew when he'd find his soulmate, why not ask out the girl he actually sort of liked?

He just felt an undeniable attraction to her.

He'd hated it first, but now he thought maybe it wasn't a bad thing since she never tended to annoy him. But he'd been too captivated the whole time to even talk to her.

He hadn't known the movie would end like that, making him cry, or he'd have waited another day to make his move on her. She'd be laughing at him, he was sure. Her pretty laugh-

Ahem. Anyways, he cried in front of her and now she must think he was a cry-baby. But the movie was too emotional. Thinking about the movie, he felt sad and angry at the same time.

Dammit.

She'd seen him cry. As if it wasn't bad enough his soulmate would see him crying too when she would say her first words to him.

Wait a second.

What had she said?

Are you crying?

He immediately took off his shirt and looked at his collarbone. The same words were etched on his collarbone as if with a black sharpie, in a small neat cursive writing.

Hinata.

Hinata Hyuga was his soulmate.

Soulmate.


	3. Soulmates (2)

Someone was throwing stones on her window.

Hinata woke up groggily as she walked off her bed towards the window. If it was Sakura again, here to sneak her out for another girl's night, she was going to kill her.

As she opened the window, a stone hit her right on her forehead.

"Ouch." she hissed.

"Sorry." A voice called up in a whisper.

She looked down, a boy was standing there. Not just any boy, Uchiha Sasuke.

Her soulmate.

"What is it?" she asked, annoyed because he'd walked off without consideration. And because her introduction with her soulmate hadn't been romantic at all.

"Can you come down?" he asked.

"No."

He shrugged before simply climbing up to her window by the tree. she watched in amazement.

"What? I practise martial arts." He told her. She arched her brow as she stepped back, allowing him to enter.

Neji and her father would kill her if they knew.

"Uh-."

"What?" she asked.

"I..." he said walking to her "You're. My. I'm-"

"Sasuke." She said placing her hand on his chest, without meaning to. She didn't know what made her do it. It was like a tugging pull. He breathed out and looked calmer immediately.

He started taking off his shirt.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Hinata said moving back as if burnt. "What the hell?"

"Look." he said, showing her his collarbone in the dim light of her room. The same words she'd spoken to her. Are you crying? written in her writing.

"You have no idea how embarrassed i have been for years with the thought that my soulmate would say her first words to me while i was crying." He told her with a sheepish smile.

He seemed so different from the cold, indifferent Uchiha she usually saw in the hallways. "And i've been worrying my whole life about this person who would die." she said, smiling and showing him her wrist.

He smiled, elated. He looked high.

"Can i kiss you now?" he asked her.

"No."

"What-why?" he asked, rejection making his face fall.

"Because you walked off without realizing I was your soulmate in the first encounter." She told him pointedly.

"And i'm going to have to live with that all our lives."

"Bold of you to assume i'm sticking around." She told him with a smirk.

He laughed. He actually laughed with a rich, beautiful laugh as he hugged her close to him. "Trust me, I can be very convincing."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh." he told her as he smiled to kiss her.

Well, she had the rest of her life to figure out how convinving he could be.

Bonus: Neji could not find his watch. He realized he'd taken it off in Hinata's room while discussing the movie with her.

She would be dressed by now. "Hina-seen my wat-!" He left off as he entered her room and saw a boy asleep beside her in her bed.

Not any boy. His classmate. The asshole.

"UCHIHA!"

The scream was enough to wake both the boy and his cousin. "Neji?" HInata asked groggily.

"Fuck you Uchiha. YOU'RE DEAD!" Neji screamed as he leapt on the boy. Great, Sasuke thought, his soulmate had to have her crazy protective dad and also a crazy batshit insane protective cousin living right next to her.


	4. The kissing booth

**The first oneshot i wrote, actually, but i was too nervous to post it before.**

**The kissing booth**

Hinata could see her friends sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria. She smiled lightly as they waved to her. She was hungry and the food smelled good. As she made her way to her table, she looked over at a neighboring table where the boys of the football team sat, chattering and eating.

She spotted a dark haired boy sitting quietly in the group. As if sensing her gaze, he looked over at her. She smiled sweetly at him and even though he tried not to show it, she knew he liked her private smiles to him.

His cheeks dusted a slight pink as he scoffed but she had already seen his eyes soften before he looked away. She grinned slightly and walked to the table.

"Hey guys." She said as she sat down.

"Hinata-I got your lunch for you." Ino said, passing her a tray of food. Hinata smiled gratefully. Ino acted like the mother of the group sometimes. Along with Tenten of course. But leave it to Ino to make sure everyone was eating properly.

"How were classes?" Sakura asked, tucking a stray cherry pink strand behind her ear. She was munching at a cookie as she looked at Hinata.

"Classes were okay…what's wrong with Temari?" Hinata asked because the blonde girl seemed distracted right now.

"Um…she's supposed to manage the school carnival that's a week away." Tenten said as way of answer.

"Yeah?" Hinata said, still not getting why this was making her upset "I thought she prepared everything for it. Stalls, booths…stuff?"

Ino nodded. "She did but…" she glanced uneasily at Temari who's expression was stormy.

"But I can't believe Madelyn bailed on me like that." Temari said, speaking finally.

"Who's Madelyn again?" Hinata asked.

"The girl who was supposed to be in charge of the kissing booth." Sakura said "She said she couldn't go after all because there's supposed to be a wedding on that day."

"Wow that's harsh." Hinata agreed as she drank some chocolate milk.

"Do you know how hard it was to find a pretty girl who would make a lot of money on the kissing booth?" Temari groaned.

"Why can't Sakura or Ino do it instead?" asked Hinata.

"Because I'm already the fortune teller." Ino said, smiling slyly.

"And I will not do it because this is totally unacceptable. This is mysoginy at it's best.I say this whole booth is crap." Sakura said going feminist on them all.

"I'm sorry Sakura but I don't think boys in high school think that about girls. Hormones are strange things." Tenten sighed. "Besides, there is a side for girls too."

"Anyways, I'm managing the food stalls." Sakura said "It's better than being a toy for boys."

Hinata suppressed a smile at her friend's compassion. Temari took her head in her hands this time. She looked ready to kill someone or die.

"Temari…I'm sure it's going to be okay. We'll find someone pretty to occupy the kissing booth." Hinata assured her friend.

Suddenly Temari's eyes glinted as Tenten realized something at the same time. "Hinata…you're really pretty." Tenten admitted.

Hinata looked confused as she said. "Um…thanks?"

"And you're not already taking part in a booth for the carnival." Ino pointed out. Sakura snorted.

"Don't you guys dare!" she interjected.

"Because I was busy helping Temari decide which booths to select and put the ideas on the table of the student council." Hinata huffed.

"No. We're not underestimating what you did. We think you can replace Madelyn for the booth." Temari's eyes lit up.

"What?! No. no way." Hinata said.

"Hinata yes way!" Tenten smiled mischievously.

"You're really popular in the boys you know. I bet the booth will be a success." Ino said while waving a fry instead of her hand.

"I don't think I can. I mean-obviously…" she looked uneasily at the table next to theirs. The girls followed her gaze and they all rolled their eyes.

"Your boyfriend can go fuck himself." Temari said furiously. Hinata flinched. "Tem…" she started.

"No Hinata. This is serious. I need your help. Really." Temari pleaded with puppy eyed. Hinata could feel her resolve breaking.

"Well it is funny to see him huff and puff in jealousy." Sakura laughed slightly. Hinata gulped.

She still did not think this was going to be a good idea. Now she knew why she had been getting that feeling earlier.

"Haha, I know right. He looks like he might even kill someone when he's jealous." Ino laughed. Tenten joined in.

"Guys!" Hinata said, blushing slightly. Tenten winked.

"Okay, so you're doing it?" Temari asked. Everyone looked at her expectantly. Hinata gulped before she nodded. "I'll think about it."

"Yay! I love you Hinata!" Temari said, leaning to hug her over the table. The other three girls smiled at Temari's restored mood.

Hinata looked at the table next to her again where her dark haired boyfriend looked back at her with a smirk. She smiled weakly. That was going to be a problem.

"Where are you going?" Neji asked as Hinata made her was across the hall. She stopped. Hiashi was not home yet and Hanabi was out with her friends as usual.

"I'm going over to Sasuke's. He just texted me."

"Oh no you don't. Especially when his parents aren't home." He said scowling angrily at the mere thought. _How did he even know?_

"Neji!" Hinata said, her cheeks flushing.

"Seriously. I don't trust him." Neji said.

"You should trust me!" Hinata told him as she proceeded to walk again.

"If I find out he tried anything I will not hesitate to kill him." He called out to her.

"Yeah, I know." Hinata called back.

"Aside from that, have fun. Love you!" he called out, returning to his show.

Hinata rolled her eyes. Sometimes, he acted like her dad. Or worse, her mom.

She soon found herself standing outside the Uchiha Mansion. It was painted handsomely in navy blue and white colors with hints of red and black. There was a beautiful garden outside.

She walked inside the garden and made her way across it. She found the door and knocked on it. She heard shuffling inside and a few moment later she found Sasuke Uchiha standing at the door dressed in a dark blue shirt and casual black jeans.

His hair was unkempt and fell over his forehead and stuck out behind. He smirked at the sight of her. "Hi." She told him.

"Hi." He said as he leaned in to kiss her before giving way to her. She followed him inside.

"Tell me you weren't asleep." She said as she looked at his creased shirt. He shook his head.

"I was just relaxing since I'm home alone." She said with a mischievous smirk directed towards her. He led her into the kitchen.

She sat on one of the stools around the table while he rummaged around. "Thanks for inviting me over for food." She giggled.

"You come here all the time." And she did. Mikoto adored her since they had been dating for 3 years. Sasuke put a plate in front of her as he came over with tomatoes.

"I bought you these." He said as he passed her the plate with cinnamon rolls.

"Sasuke, I love you." She said excitedly as she took the plate and took a cinnamon roll. He smirked again. He knew how much she loved those.

"If all it took were those, I should have bought you some years ago." She rolled her eyes as he bit into a tomato.

"You know it's not healthy eating tomatoes all the time." She told him.

"Yeah like cinnamon rolls are so much better." She nodded. He had a point.

So she started telling him about her classes with snide remarks from him now and then. She did not notice how he kept observing her face as she talked instead of listening actually.

"-uke…Sasuke!" she said, waving a hand in front of his face. He looked at her.

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" she asked him. He shook his head. "Not really."

He expected her to pout as usual but she looked…worried. "What is it?" he asked.

"Um…I wanted to tell you something." She told him. She looked serious so he figured it would be something crucial.

"Um…Temari wanted me…t-to be in charge of a s-stall at the carnival." She only stuttered around him when she was nervous.

"Okay?" he asked, still not getting why she was getting so worked up over that. Sure, the blonde witch was a nightmare but she was also Hinata's friend.

"And…It's the kissing booth." Hinata said it, as if to let it out already. She released a breath and looked at him expectantly.

It took a minute. Then…he let out a small breathless laugh. "The kissing booth?" he asked because Hinata could not be in charge for the kissing booth.

"Yes." She replied shortly.

"Where boys will get tickets and you will allow them to kiss you? ON the lips?" he asked speaking really fast.

"Yes, that's pretty much the idea. Boys or girls if that's what works for them." Hinata told him.

"No." he said decisively.

"Sasuke…Temari needs my help. The previous girl can't be there and-"

"No!" he said, a little more forcefully "You're my girlfriend and I am not going to let some dirty mouthed boys kiss you."

"It's for charity!" she told him.

"I don't care. You're mine." He told her, grabbing her arm over the table. She looked at him, torn between amusement and exasperation.

"Sasuke…listen…"

"The only thing I don't get is why she made _you _in charge for something like that?" he said, more to himself.

"What do you mean _me? _Are you implying I can't be in charge because I can't handle it?"

"Of course. How can you handle perverts like the boys in our school kissing you? Of course you won't handle it well."

"Oh, I can handle it alright." She said, her face turning stony by the second "How do you think I handle dating you?!". She snatched away her arm and started walking away from the kitchen as Sasuke winced.

Sasuke realized where the conversation had gone. "Hinata-wait, you know I didn't mean that." He said going after her.

"I don't care." She said, moving faster. He sighed. "Hinata…come on. This is ridiculous."

"You're ridiculous." She shot back as she walked out the front door. He stood there for a second after she had gone before face palming himself.

_I'm an idiot._

__  
_Sasuke hung back after P.E the next day, drying his hair after a shower. He just walked to the entrance of the locker room for boys when he saw a few boys standing together, obviously not seeing him.

"…Yeah and I've heard there's a kissing booth too."

"Of course there is. And you know who is managing it? Hinata Hyuga!" another one exclaimed.

"Hinata? Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend?"

"I'm definitely going if it means I get to kiss her. I think I'll just hang by the kissing booth at the carnival." One of them winked "Who knows what might happen after a few kisses?"

"Oh I'll tell you what will happen…" Sasuke said, cracking his knuckled menacingly as he walked inside, making his presence known.

The boys let out gasps and a shriek. "You're getting your asses kicked."

After kicking ass, Sasuke realized he needed to do something to keep everyone away from kissing his Hinata. Something that better work. He smiled evilly as a smirk came to his face. He'd need Neji for this.

Hinata took a deep breath as she strolled towards the kissing booth. She wasn't sure working in a kissing booth while donning the getup Hanabi had deemed suitable was a good idea.

Hinata's pale skin contrasted the blood red lipstick which coated her full lips while the black mini dress accentuated her figure. She had absolutely refused to wear the black heels so she was wearing strappy sandals.

She groaned internally when she caught the eye of a few males walking around with girls. She looked like she was going to a party. A very wild party, she added mentally.

Temari of course had said it was perfect to attract boys while Tenten and Ino looked amused. Sakura had absolutely raged over the struggle girls went through and told Hinata if she was uncomfortable, she should say the word and Sakura would make sure no one could force her to wear the horrendous (although stylish) dress.

Sasuke had been another story completely. His mouth dropped open even thought Hinata could tell he was trying his hardest not to show a reaction. Some effort that was.

She had of course completely ignored him and the other guys as she opened her side of the booth and sat down in front of the opening window.

She saw Naruto, her partner for the booth for attracting girls, come into her side of the booth. "Hiya Hina-…" he stopped short when he saw her.

"Not a word." She warned him. She must have looked miserable because Naruto simply smiled happily.

"Well, you look absolutely ho-pretty. I know which side is going to utilize most of the tickets." He told her.

The booth had become so popular with the news of Hinata and Naruto running it, that for creating balance, a number of tickets had been printed especially for the kissing booth.

1000 tickets was the limit. Considering Konoha High had almost 2000 students, buying tickets that were already limited would be a struggle. One ticket would buy you one kiss on whichever side of the booth you preferred.

"You better get to your side of the booth." She told him as a pair of girls made their way towards their booth. Naruto complied and soon they were both awaiting customers.

"Hello, can you tell us where we can buy tickets for your booth?" one of the approaching girls asked.

"Um-the main ticket house is in the center?" Hinata said.

"We tried but they said the tickets are unavailable. We thought maybe the tickets for your booth were here instead?" she said.

"Where's Naruto senpai?" the other one asked eagerly.

"Uh-the other side. And no, the tickets are not here." Hinata told them.

More and more people had started to arrive in the carnival and most of them had come to ask why the tickets for the kissing booth were unavailable. This greatly confused Hinata. Just what was happening? And where was Sasuke? If she knew him…he would be here, glaring daggers at any boy who tried to kiss her.

Finally, she just decided to go ask Temari who was looking very smug and happy, supervising the dunking booth.

"Temari, what's up with the tickets for my booth being unavailable? Did you make me go through this much trouble just for a joke?" Hinata asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"No way! What do you mean? No one even came there?" she asked, surprised herself.

"No. They said the tickets were unavailable."

"Hinata, the tickets sold out the moment I opened the ticket booth. The tickets had been pre booked, it turns out."

"Pre booked? But why didn't anyone come nor have the tickets?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know. But you guys better stay there. I don't want anyone to sue us for false…er advertising of our booth."

Hinata glared at her close friend before stalking off to her booth. Naruto was already standing on her side of the booth.

"I know I said you'd get most of the tickets but I didn't mean I don't want to kiss even one person." He told her.

"Naruto, no one came. Some people pre booked the tickets and turns out…" she was saying when a familiar voice cut her off.

"…that no one's getting any kisses tonight."

Hinata turned around to see Sasuke smirking at her. Of course, it all made sense now. Him.

"Sasuke…what did you do to sabotage the booth?" she asked, firmly.

He sighed and smirked again. "I didn't sabotage anything. I just bought all the tickets."

Hinata and Naruto stared him for a moment while their brains processed what Sasuke had just said. He…

"TEME!"

"Do you KNOW HOW MUCH-…"

"Hey-I wasn't going to let some bastards kiss my girl friend."

"So you bought 1000 tickets for her?" Naruto smirked at this. "You stupid, stupid lovesick bastard." Sasuke smirked back. He then looked at Hinata and his eyes softened.

She knew this was his way of an apology. And his way of being a possessive asshole (by being more possessive). Before she knew it, she had sighed and was hugging him from across the opening of the booth.

"You're an idiot." She whispered to him. She felt him lean down nearer to her ear.

"Yes. But I'm your idiot." He whispered softly and Hinata felt affection for him overwhelm her heart. So she kissed him. Passionately.

She felt him kiss her back with as much passion. They broke apart for air and Naruto coughed awkwardly.

"I'm still here guys…" he said.

"I want the other 999 kisses tonight Hinata…" he told her huskily before he took her hand to lead her home. Hinata smiled and obliged. As she stepped out of the booth, Naruto's voice rang out.

"_But i really wanted to kiss some girls."_


	5. On a snowy evening

It was white everywhere.

The ground wasn't visible through the thick layer of snow. It seemed like another ice-age had descended on the earth.

The white snow created a soft blanket. And it looked like a canvass, which was ready to be painted with beautiful spring colors.

Or the dark shades of red. Like blood.

The snow fell heavily and the already difficult path became almost invisible to walk upon. And the cold...it was seeping into her bones.

Hinata wondered, once again, how could she have gotten lost? How had she gotten separated from her team mates who were next to her one minute and gone the next.

She'd even lost her way. She had absolutely no clue where she was and the snow blizzard on top of that only increased her problems.

She had to look for shelter. Now. She activated her Byakugan again, tired and weary from the constant use of her bloodline on low Chakra. Her vision was clear and extended over a long range.

A town, not more than one kilometer away, just as she'd seen before. Good, she had not gotten lost then, she thought as she deactivated her bloodline and continued trudging.

The wind howled in her ears, almost knocking her over with the sheer force of it. She sighed. If the wind blew any harder, she'd have to use Chakra to keep her feet rooted on the path as she was too small.

And since the path was covered with snow, she'd never get a solid enough grip. Nor could she run. She gritted her teeth.

She was going to take shelter in the nearest shelter she could see. No matter what. Contiuining her walk, she contemplated what to do after she'd gotten shelter.

She'd cross that bridge once she got to it, she decided. A few minutes later and she could make out the outline of a building through the snow. She immediately activated her Byakugan.

It was a wooden building. Seemed like a compound or something. She was going there, she decided, even if the devil himself showed up.

She hurriedly made her way to it through the howling wind and snow. No one would hear her knocking and the door was unlocked, so she just walked in.

Already it was warmer inside the building. She scanned the building with her Byakugan once. No one was there. Although she'd have to check again.

She clutched her backpack closer. Taking a kunai out of the holster, she made her way into the building cautiously.

Utter silence apart from the howling of the wind outside. The snow just kept coming, she thought, as she looked out a window. She sighed. Lowering her Kunai, she made her way into what she assumed was the living room.

It had a few rugs and a small table in it. The compound seemed long abandoned. It would do for the night, she thought as she looked around the dark room.

And paused.

Glowing in the dark room were blood red eyes. She felt her breath leave her body. "You're a long way from home."

Seems like the devil showed up after all.

The voice of Konoha's traitor made her blood run even colder, if that was even possible considering she'd just walked through a storm.

"Sasuke Uchiha." she breathed out.

He was upon her in a second, slamming her painfully into the wall. She felt the thud as her head collided with the wall. She gasped.

"Looking for me_?_" He said with a crazy gleam in his eyes. He seemed so different from the young boy she'd seen Naruto hang around in their Genin days.

He was pale, gaunt and his face betrayed the craziness lurking underneath him. He looked haunted honestly.

He must have been, since he'd killed Danzo only a while back. After killing his own brother. Hinata let out a small groan when his grip on her neck tightened.

"Care to talk?"

"I-I..." she started but she found out she had difficulty talking straight with his red eyes looking into her eyes. She clenched her eyes shut.

So he was going to kill her. Might as well bear it with dignity, she thought as tears prickled her eyes.

A Kunai stabbed her arm, embedding itself into the wooden wall behind her. "I can go on this all night. I don't know how much you could bear though."

"I wasn't looking for you." She stammered out as pain shot through her body in extreme waves while he waved another kunai in front of her.

"Funny, you found me."

His smirk was malicious. "Let's see how much Konoha trains its Chunin really." The Kunai found its target in her guts as she screamed.

Sasuke's eyes radiated pure joy.

The mission had been hard but her team was skillful. They'd tracked down the rogues and taken care of them. But they couldn't stay long. They had to get back.

Kiba and Shino were in the lead as she followed while they made their way back. Then, the storm had hit unexpectedly.

And it was as if they'd vanished completely.

And she was lost. She needed to find them. They'd be so worried. This realization made Hinata snap out of the Genjutsu Sasuke had trapped her into the moment he'd seen her.

She fell to her knees as she broke out of the illusion and her breath was coming in ragged. Sasuke stood in a corner, amusement in his expression.

"How pathetic. Your Byakugan really is useless then."

She didn't care. The exhaustion was coming up. She wanted to curl up and sleep for days. Sasuke walked towards her as she raised her kunai again. She wasn't giving up without a fight.

"I'm not going to kill you if you obey." He warned her in a bored manner. Was killing human beings really so ordinary for him?

"So, how did you get here?"

"I-I got lost. Separated from m-my team." She told him as he stood in front of her. For a moment, she feared he wouldn't believe her. Then, he blinked. Once.

"Come on then." He gestured at her to get up and follow him. She nodded wearily. He'd catch he anyway if she tried to run.

He led her into what seemed like a kitchen. He used his fire jutsu to light a fire. Something told her he wasn't too fond of the cold.

He was wearing a warm black zip up jacket with a faded Uchiha crest. And he had a thick men's shawl around his shoulder. Comfortable clothes for a psychotic murderer.

He sat down on the table.

"Name one reason I shouldn't kill you." He started conversationally. She sighed tiredly.

"I don't have a re-reason to give you." she said, not bothering to fear him right now. She was too tired for that. She took off her jacket, wet from the snow and hung it in front of the fire on a chair.

"Who's house is t-this?" she asked, knowing she was testing the waters.

He didn't bother replying to her, instead choosing to watch her cautiously. She slowly made her way to the table and took out the food she'd packed.

She offered him some but he scoffed in a disgusted manner. She got the hint and started eating.

"So, what are _you _doing here Uchiha-san?" she asked him while eating.

He looked at her with a smirk. "Waiting."

She knew better than to ask the reason for his wait. So she ate quietly. "Naruto-kun's really determined to bring you back. Even now."

"And I'm so supposed the care?" Naruto's mention had put the angry look on his face she was witnessing right now. It wasn't angry. It was murderous.

"You're still a citizen of Konoha. It's your home." She tried.

She knew she had no plpace to say that to him. She hadn't even known him. But she did not Naruto and Sakura. And his absence hurt them every single day. She'd seen them break apart because of his actions more times than she could count. And she wanted to help.

"No, princess. It's your home. It never was my home."

"That's not true. Even if you don't consider yourself a Konoha citizen, it was your home at some point. And now too. Even if you're-uh-" she stopped herself.

Sasuke suddenly laughed. He laughed and laughed like a maniac. Then he stopped and smirked. "No. _You're _a citizen. I'm a traitor."

"But you can be a citizen again. If you come back." she pleaded for Naruto's sake. He would be devastated if his friend never returned. "Naruto's never given up."

Sasuke's smirk vanished. His pale face looked haunted again. His eyes shifted again as if he was being reminded of something painful. Then again, his life had been nothing but pain and revenge till now.

"I don't care, Hyuga. Ties are the reason of a failed past." He said with deadly quiet. "Make no mistake-I will destroy Konoha."

The promise in his voice made shivers run down her spine.

Sasuke didn't know why he hadn't killed her yet. Anyone belonging to Konoha was his mortal enemy. Who he'd destroy.

He would only find peace when he burnt that goddamned place to ashes. The cries and weeping of the people as he killed their loved ones would be music to his ears. He'd make sure to relish that.

Like they'd been relieved when his clan was killed. By his own brother.

He clenched his fists. Thinking of his brother was too painful. Too soon.

But something about her reminded him of Itachi. The way she talked about Konoha, reminded him of the loyalty his brother had towards the fucking village. How he'd given up everything in his goddamned life for the people who considered him no better than the filth of the streets.

It infurtiated him. Enough to make him want to kill the Hyuga Heir painfully. He didn't remember her first name. But he remebered her by face and knew she was the Hyuga princess.

But he'd wait, he told himself, her precious village was going to burn but the wait would make the revenge sweeter.

"Are you going to kill me now?" Hinata asked, feeling her eyes close.

"Probably. In your sleep." he said with a slow caress to his words. Even the death threat couldn't make her keep her eyes open.

"Good night." she whispered as she closed her eyes and was instantly asleep. Sasuke wondered when was the last time someone had trusted him enough to sleep with him there.

She didn't trust him, he knew, and she was simply exhausted. But something about her reminded him of the innocence he'd once possessed.

And he hated her. Just like he hated the feeling and the memories. He smirked. He wouldn't kill her right now after all.

Because destroying everything she loved in front of her would be more fun. The devastation. The innocence leaving her eyes as the last of her beloved people bled and the village turned to ashes.

"I'll see you soon." He whispered to her as he lifted her heavy eyelid, casting a genjutsu. Then, he lifted his kunai and placed shallow cuts on her wrist and one on her neck.

Then he walked off.

Hinata woke, a heavy men's shawl over her, keeping her warm and snug. Her neck felt stiff as she sat up abruptly.

"How-?" she wondered where the shawl had come from. And what she was doing on the table. It all came back to her.

She'd seen Sasuke. He'd attacked her and she'd barely escaped with some wounds. She turned to the cuts on her wrist and she one cut on her neck from when he'd appeared behind her and held his kunai over her neck.

Then she'd come to his compound and rested. And now she had to go home and tell Naruto she'd seen Sasuke.

Who had gone insane, apparently, she thought. She felt refreshed. Where did the shawl come from? It must have been Neji's, and she'd packed it for the mission.

She had to meet up with her team in the village. She activated her Byakugan, did a sweep of the parameter instinctively before rushing out.

Sasuke smirked as he watched her run off. Distorting her view really took a toll. Seemed her Byakugan was not so useless after all.

Then he turned to the two figures behind him, battered and bruised. Tortured from the night of the Genjutsu he'd put them in.

"Konoha really needs to improve the mental torture training." he said smugly as he turned to Kiba and Shino tied there.

"Now let's check your physical limit. I needed a messenger and luckily it only takes one to carry a message."

The screams echoed all day until they finally went silent.

The devil reincarnate slipped out the compound then, his bloodlust satisfied.


	6. On a bloody night

**One-shot 10**

**On a bloody night**

_It started as it always did._

_With darkness and pain. She wasn't surprised or afraid to see the dark shadow in front of her. It had become a routine for her now._

_"How do you feel?"_

_She was silent._

_"Do you forgive me?" _

_"No."_

_The answering blade embedding itself in her gut with a sickening slash was also not unusual. She gasped, because it still hurt. It hurt everyday, she thought as tears pricked at her eyes._

_But she wasn't going to lie. _

_Because if there was one thing Hinata Hyuga did, she did not lie to Uchiha Sasuke._

The blonde fell in front of her.

The battle that led to the ultimate downfall of what she'd called her home had taken place right in front of her. Sasuke had obliterated all Konoha's forces. Not even their allies could save them.

The people whispered, believing Sasuke had the demons of hell working for him. How else could a single person rain down fire on their oasis.

How could one monster destroy their heaven? How could one person kill everyone. But Hinata knew. It had taken his whole life to be converted into such a thorough monster.

The day Naruto fell had been the end. Everyone had known it.

The blonde hero pleaded, fought and used every last bit of his life force to save his village.

_"Sasuke, this is your home. Please..." _

But their time had come, it seemed.

She saw Sasuke rip out Naruto's heart while he laughed like a maniac, his face dark with the blood red of Naruto's body. While she stood and watched. Paralyzed.

Then, he'd looked up and spotted her. And his eyes lit up like a light. He seemed to relish the devastation in her eyes as he destroyed her whole world in front of her.

And she was at peace. Because she knew she'd have her end too. He'd kill her now and it would finally be over. She could finally have the excape. Everyone else was dead too. So would she be.

But ends never came easy for her, because apparently she'd been the only person he decided to leave alive.

"Do you like your new home?" he asked with a sick smile. He seemed happy. Sated, contented as he climbed the detsroyed Hokage monument with her. Her hair was in his grisp as tears formed in her eyes as he jerked her head once again. "_Hi-na-ta?_"

But what was she supposed to say when the ashes and fires from the home she had had were rising in front of her right now.

When there was nothing but corpses in the streets. When the very momnument she stood at was full of loving memories.

He'd break her. He wanted to break her, she realized.

He didn't need to, she thought, he's already succeeded.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now, i want to make sure you understand something. You will _never _lie to me."

She bit back another sob. But she knew she wasn't going to lie to him.

With his goal of destroying Konoha finished, Sasuke had nothing else to do. Except murder people and torture her. For the sheer joy of it.

"I promised myself I'd see you again." He told her, caressing her smooth porcelain skin. He looked at her carefully. "After I killed your teammates."

Her eyes went wide but even as tears gathered in hey eyes, she refused to look away from him.

He'd broken her, he decided. But not completely. She wasn't yet as twisted at he was. He wanted her to be. So he could finally have someone.

"Can you ever love me?" he asked.

"No." she'd spat in his face. "You're a monster."

He'd smirk. "Oh sweet _Hime, _Monsters take the most unexpected forms. Don't be so surprised if I tell you that your beloved citizens of Konoha were even bigger monsters. They must have been, since they created such a monster as me."

She wouldn't lie to him. But that didn't mean he had to like her answers. So everyday, he would ask her difficult questions and torture her with pain in Tsukiyomi genjutsu.

She didn't know it yet. But she'd say yes soon enough.

"Do you still love Naruto?"

Hinata was silent for a while. "No."

Sasuke looked up curiously at this.

"Who do you love then?" he asked.

"You."

He smirked. "Hime, I thought we agreed never to lie to one another."

He kissed her temple as the blade plunged into her neck.

He noticed how she didn't cry anymore. Ghosts of the people surrounded her, mocked her, pitied her. But she never cried.

He killed her in the most painful ways in the genjutsu. She never flinched.

And she always said yes. Whenever he'd ask her if she loved him. She always said no, when he asked if she missed her home.

Her eyes were hollow. Like she was in a perpetual nightmare. But that nightmare didn't scare her anymore. Instead it was her reality.

He'd finally broken her beyond repair. And he relished in it. She'd initially reminded him of Itachi on their meeting back in the snow. And he had known he'd enjoy breaking her apart. His own little revenge for how Itachi had messed him up.

People like her, _optimistic and hopeful_, _always thinking of the greater good _pissed the Hell out of him. So he'd loved every second of seeing the light leaving her eyes.

As her eyes became as dark as his.

"Do you love me?" He crooned.

"I could."

"Do you still miss Konoha?"

She smiled unnervingly, all traces of the bright girl she'd been, gone forever. "I don't need a home when I have you."

At this, Sasuke finally smiled genuinely. "Okay Hyuga. Here you go." He said, handing her the blade this time. "Make me proud."

Hinata smiled at him, eyes full of adoration He knew he was in her very bones. His essence was in the blood that flowed through her veins.

Then, she plunged the blade into her heart.


	7. Meine Liebe

"What did she say?"

As soon as Itachi entered the living room, the question was thrown his way. He glanced up from his phone screen to look at his younger brother, sitting on the couch; turned back to look at him.

The TV screen showed another Teen Drama. Itachi grinned. "Why do you want to know?" he asked.

Sasuke frowned. He hated when his brother was coy. "Because-she's my teacher."

"Normally kids don't give a damn what their teacher says to their guardians." Itachi said coming over to sit on the couch as well, taking off his shoes.

A text lit up his screen and he smiled looking at it. "Itachi, stop avoiding the question." Sasuke said with gritted teeth when his brother ignored him for a _text_.

"Where's mom?" Itachi asked instead.

"Friend's home. Food's there if you want."

"Nah."

"Now answer the damn question." Sasuke said, punching him in the arm. Itachi noted his interest with a smirk.

"Jeez, don't get your knickers in a twist. Fine I'll tell you." He said, turning to his brother fully. "Ms. Hyuga said and I quote _He's a perfectly good kid with goals._"

"Alright." Sasuke said turning away and looking at the TV screen again. Itachi rolled his eyes at his brother before turning back to his phone.

Sometimes, Sasuke acted _so weird _about some things.

Sasuke walked back to his room after a while, his heart still pounding.

He'd waited all day for Itachi to come home after the meeting so he could know what Hinata-_Ms. Hyuga-_he forced himself to correct, told his brother.

_Good kid with goals._

Being called a kid by her left a sour taste in his mouth. It made him frustrated. Angry. He was 17. She was only 6 years older than him.

And he also felt disappointed. He'd hoped for something more elaborate from her than good kid with goals.

But it's something, he told himself. He'd get there.

He groaned. He was acting like a _fucking idiot._ But that's what he usually acted like when it came to her.

Hyuga Hinata, or Ms. Hyuga had joined the highschool when Sasuke had been a sophmore. And she'd made his (and probably a lot of other boys') heart(s) beat fast.

He had been instantly smitted. The cool boy, who gave no cares about anything. Smitten. By a teacher!

He'd never told anyone. But his secret feelings had only grown when she'd been assigned their homeroom teacher. She was so kind, and gentle and..._beautiful. _She was too good for this world.

The way she was patient with everyone, even him, made him respect her even more. She never seemed to quit. And she was _strong. _And Sasuke knew she was it.

He wanted her. More than he'd ever wanted anything in the world.

He knew how absurd things like this sounded. How stupid it was. But he couldn't help it. He didn't care for anything else-anyone else.

And though she treated him like a kid, as her student...he knew she would come around. She _had _to. He just had to graduate highschool and then-it wouldn't matter.

Sometimes, he thought she knew. What he was doing. What he was trying to do. But she always brushed it off and he was never sure. But if she did know-all his subtle not so subtle attempts-could she just acknowledge him already.

He'd get there, he told himself repeatedly.

Ms. Hinata had stopped going on dates, the whole duration of Sasuke's senior year. He heard the gossip. The teacher's talking and the girls in school.

Some also speculated she was secretly dating someone. But he knew better.

She had started going easy on him. She didn't brush him off when he got too close. Her easy affection and gentle conversations with him, only made his heart swell.

It was as if she'd started seeing him in a completely different light. And when they looked at one another-she smiled. As if they were in on a secret together.

And they were. She'd realized his feelings, he thought with a new understanding, and she was actually giving him a chance. What more could he ask of from this life?

The days became happier and happier as she got closer to him. She talked to him outside school too, laughed with him and he wondered could this get any better.

Graduation day was only a week away. He was going to tell her then. He couldn't wait any longer.

Sasuke woke with his heart pattering like a hummingbird on the morning of graduation day. Today was the day. He would finally tell Hinata how much he loved her.

The ceremony went without a hitch and his mother snapped pictures proudly while his brother and father smiled on. But he looked in the crowd to see Hinata. She was also clapping proudly.

He walked to his parents after he made his valedictorian speech. "Sasuke!" His mother squealed as she tackled him in a hug. His brother poked his forhead affectionately while his father just looked at him proudly.

"Mom stop." Sasuke tried as Hinata walked towards him smiling happily.

"Congrats Sasuke. You finally did it." Her finally made him think she'd been waiting for this day almost as long as he had. So he wasn't the only one going mad with all the wait.

He grinned back. "Thank you. Hinata."

"Oh yeah, you can call me that. I know you've been dying to." She said with an affectionate swat at his arm.

"I have." he smiled as she looked at him again.

"You did good." She told him as she enveloped him into a hug. Sasuke felt like his heart was stopping as he felt her arms wrap around him lightly.

Her scent enveloped him and he felt himself choking up. "Thank you." He managed as she pulled away, despite his reluctance.

"So, would you like to join us for lunch, Ms. Hyuga?" Itachi asked with a mischevious smile directed towards her. She smiled that pretty-blushing smile.

Sasuke frowned at his brother's attempts to flirt with _his _girl. Well. Sort of. He decided he'd tell her after the lunch. But it wouldn't be any later than today. It had to be today.

"So, Sasuke...which colleges did you apply to?" Hinata asked casually, taking a sip of water. Sasuke nodded at her question.

"I applied to a couple. But I'm thinking of going to the one near state." He said looking at her meaningfully. He didn't want to leave her behind.

"This way i can see you more often." His mother sighed. "Oh, my little baby grew so fast."

Sasuke felt himself tense up in embarrassment when Hinata giggled. "Mom." He reprimanded.

Itachi cleared his throat. "Anyways, I want to tell you guys something."

"Go ahead. "Their father said, gesturing with his hand for Itachi to go on. Itachi sighed before sitting up straight and casting a glance at everyone.

"Me and Hinata have been dating for the last year."

Sasuke felt the glass slip from his hand at his brother's declaration as it shattered into a million pieces on making contact with the ground.

"Sasuke...are you okay?" His mother asked before Itachi started nervously.

**One Year Ago**

_"Ahh, Uchiha-San, it's good to see you again." _

_Itachi's smile widened at the greeting. "Please, Call me Itachi. I've asked this of you a lot of times." _

_The petite woman in front of him smiled as her cheeks blushed red. "Hai, Itachi-kun." _

_He felt himself smile along. Her smile was infectious, he thought. "So, how's Sasuke's report this time?" he asked instead, sitting down on the chair in front of her table._

_His younger brother's homeroom teacher smiled. "Great, as usual. He's doing well in all his subjects. Even his cooperation with others has increased since last time." _

_Itachi nodded. So Sasuke did listen sometimes. _

_"Here's his report and teacher's remarks. You can take the file home with you." She told him, sitting back on he chair, folding her hands on the table._

_"Do you have any concerns with him as his homeroom teacher?" Itachi asked._

_Hinata seemed thoughtful for a second before she shook her head. "No. Nothing actually. He's a perfectly good kid with goals."_

_Hearing the young teacher call Sasuke a kid seemed a bit odd to Itachi. She must have been, maybe 6 years older than Sasuke? She was pretty enough to model. He wondered for the hundredth time why she became a highschool teacher of all things._

_"Hai. And since I don't have any complaints as well, does this mean this meeting is over?" Itachi asked with a coy smile._

_The young teacher smiled again. "It does."_

_"And am i the last guardian to arrive as usual?"_

_"As far as i know, yes." she replied._

_Itachi smiled, plucking his courage. "Then Ms. Hyuga, would you mind joining me for some lunch?" he asked._

"...and we wanted to keep it a secret until Sasuke graduated so Hinata wouldn't be his teacher anymore."

Itachi concluded.

Sasuke couldn't stop looking at Hinata with betrayal etched on his face clear as day. How could she? How. Could. She? _How could she?_

"Sasuke...is that okay with you?"

Itachi asked tentatively. If his heart wasn't shattering like the glass he'd just dropped, he would maybe laugh at the irony of the sitaution.

Hinata looked at him worriedly. "Sasuke?"

Everything made sense to him now. The shared glances, the laughs, the casual attitude. She'd been doing all that because he was her boyfriend's little brother.

_Her little brother._

And they'd both been waiting for graduation. For completely different reasons. Him, so he could tell her he was in love with her while she could stop sneaking around with his brother.

"Good for you son. She's a nice girl." Fugaku said appreciately as he asked for wine for the table from the waiter who was cleaning up the broken glass.

"This is marvelous news." Mikoto smiled as well. Itachi smiled nervously while Hinata looked at Sasuke as if seeing him for the first time.

She'd always been able to read him, he thought bitterly. She'd recognize the betrayal. Itachi obviously misinterpreted his concerns.

"Sasuke is this okay? This doesn't have to be weird."

And all Sasuke hear was the shattering glass, the sound reasonating in his head, amplified by a million times.


	8. Caution

**Caution**

It was curiosity that drove him to find out more about the enigmna that was _her. _

Hinata Hyuga. Former heir to the Hyuga Enterprises before she was replaced by her younger sister Hyuga Hanabi.

She was a quiet little thing. She almost seemed to meld into the shadows with her small height and quiet demeanor. Most people did not pay attention to her.

But no one had ever stood out more to Sasuke Uchiha, one of the heir to the rival company of Hyuga, Uchiha Corps. He'd seen her around now and then but he'd never bothered to speak to her. And vice versa.

She was in his friend's cricle. And she was one of the only girls in Konoha's population who didn't have die-hard crushes on him. And he'd respected that.

Maybe she didn't have the guts to approach him. Cuz...she was shy. Or so he thought. Until he noticed her blushing and stuttering around the dobe, Naruto. And that intrigued Sasuke. Despite being pushed around most of her life, she had the guts to try and approach Naruto.

And she'd confessed to him. Unfortunately, (Or fortunately for him) Naruto had turned her down gently. He'd told Sasuke, being his best friend.

Then, she'd been disowned around the same time Naruto and Sakura got together. And then she'd become even more quiet, if that was possible.

But Sasuke was curious. Just _how _did she keep moving despite all that had happened to her? That had been the real drive behind his approaching her.

And now? He was fairly sure he was in love with her.

"Sasuke." Hinata said happily as she walked up to him. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked really happy. Sasuke smiled as he took her in.

"Hinata." He said, responding to her embrace by lifting her up in his strong embrace. It always made her laugh. And she laughed now too.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, as he put her down. He shrugged.

"Well, I was thinking we could go out for lunch?" he asked her. He was done for classes for today and she had an evening class left.

"I'd love to." She smiled softly "But I can't. I have to finish some reading for the evening class."

He nodded understandingly. "I'll see you later then." He told her as he turned to walk away. A light tug on his arm made him turn around.

Hinata stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "You will." She told him. He smirked a little before he walked away.

He was walking out the building when he heard someone call out his name. "Sasuke!" He stopped and looked. Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke." She told him.

"Hi." he said "I didn't know you had any classes today."

"No. I don't. I actually came to talk to you." Sakura told him.

"Okay? Talk." he said, leaning against the wall, running a hand through his hair. Sakura was troubled. He could tell.

"Maybe over lunch? It's important." She told him. He sighed as he looked at his clock.

"Fine. But if it's another plot to drive me and Hinata apart-I swear I'll make you regret it." He gritted out. Sakura had the decency to look sheepish at that.

Strangely, Sasuke's friends had been very unsupportive of his decision to date Hinata. He couldn't figure out why.

They drove to the resturant where they hung out usually. Placing their orders, they occupied a booth and Sasuke looked at Sakura expectantly.

Her pink hair was cropped to her shoulders and she was wearing a hair-band as usual to keep it back. Her green eyes shone with worry and...fear.

"It's about Hinata."

"God Sakura-"

"No, please listen to me."

He sighed exaggeratedly at her antics before he leaned back in his side of the booth. How many times did he have to tell her he didn't like her and never would?

She would always be just his friend. A childhood friend.

"I-there's something off about her Sasuke. And i swear it's not a ploy to keep you apart."

Sasuke cursed inside his head. He was tired of this. "How do you know, Sakura?" he asked.

"Because-I talked to her." As Sasuke's eyebrows knitted together in annoyance, she hurried to speak. "You're my best friend Sasuke. I know you don't reciprocate my feelings. But i'm looking out for you."

"Okay, go on."

"She-the way she talked to me was unnerving. Like...she has something about herself hidden. She threatened me, almost. You should seriously stay away from her."

"What did you say to her?"

"I-"

"Sakura, i told you to _leave her alone._" Sasuke gritted out in annoyance. "I can handle it myself. Now if you keep talking about this, I'm leaving."

"Okay-!" Sakura said, her tone hurried. "I'll stop talking about this. Just...sit."

Sasuke sighed but nodded anyways. This was getting ridiculous.

"Yeah. No. No, I can't. I'm with Naruto right now. Alright. Okay. Later."

Naruto eyed Sasuke as he ended the call and turned back to him. "Hinata?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded.

"She wanted to ask me if I was up for the movie."

"Oh right. Bros before hoes though, right?" Naruto grinned. Sasuke grunted while elbowing his friend.

"You're not calling her that." He said with a smirk. Naruto laughed.

"I'm not. I want to live a few more years."

They both turned back to the screen and continued their mission in Call Of Duty. "So, anyways...how are things with her anyways?"

"Fine. Why?" Sasuke asked instead, jabbing the buttons on the controller as fast as he could, face screwed up in concentration.

"Nothing. Just something Sakura mentioned a couple weeks ago." Naruto said.

"About Hinata's _darkness?_" Sasuke laughed out, still looking at the screen. Naruto sighed out.

"Hey, I didn't believe her first either. But why would she make up stuff like that?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know? To jeopardize my relationship?" Sasuke snorted out. The blonde sighed. Sakura and Naruto had dated for about a month before they broke it off mutually. They decided remaining friends was best since Sakura still had feelings for Sasuke.

"Hey-she's still our friend. She wouldn't do that. She seemed geuinely creeped." Naruto said. "Although I don't think Hinata's like that. She took my rejection pretty nicely."

"That was just a stupid crush." Sasuke growled out. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Hey-I'm not laying my claim or anything. Just...she seems nice but i also can't shake the feeling that Sakura's not making it up. Maybe something's really wrong?"

"Dobe."

"Teme, I'm just asking you to be careful."

"I am."

Naruto nodded wearily before he turned to face the screen once more and they continued their game.

"Hey Hinata?"

"Hm?"

"Did you have an argument with Sakura?"

"No. Why?"

"She just seemed anxious regarding your behaviour."

"Do you want me to talk to her about it?"

"No. I handled it. But if something's bothering you, talk to me."

"Of course."

Hinata lived in one of the apartment buildings on the upper side of Konoha. She had a healthy bank account despite being disowned. People speculated about her source of income.

Some said her cousin supported her financially. Others wondered if she might have connections with the Mafia or she worked as a stripper in nightclubs.

One or two guys had been willingly to swear they'd seen her in the nightclubs owned by none other than _The Akatsuki_, the most dangerous Crime Family.

Sasuke scoffed. Ridiculous. But there were rumors about his family too. How Uchiha Corp was built on the blood of innocent people. How The Uchiha had connections with the Akatsuki and that was how they'd become so prosperous.

People would just believe anything these days. He walked to her apartment building, food bags in his hands. Date night was a relief from the week's work and the activities outside college.

He rode the elevator up to her apartment. Before he could knock on the door, he heard a commotion inside.

He immediately walked inside, placing the food bags unceremoniously on the couch as he made his way towards the source of the commotion. A heavily built man stood over his petite girlfriend, her neck in his hold.

Before he could fathom what to do, she moved her arm and stabbed him in his gut with a sickening sound. The man he fell to the ground with a shocked expression. Hinata stabbed him again and again until he was still, his face morphed into an eternal expression of surprise.

"Hinata..." How was his voice still so strong?

"Sasuke..." she breathed out, fear and hesitation in her eyes as she saw him standing there. She immediately dropped the knife as she stepped back, as if realizing what she'd actually done.

Sasuke made his way towards her, a strange tingling throughout his body. Hinata had tears in her eyes.

"Still not clean enough." He instructed, motioning for her to walk towards him. "Itachi would be disappointed."

She smiled through her tears and walked towards him. "We're going to work on your guilt, _Hime._ And about your skills at being discrete. Threatening Sakura because you were jealous?"

Sasuke chuckled. She trembled but he rubbed her back in soothing circles. She would have to be calm when they disposed of the corpse. He'd ask her what that had been about later. After all, a Mafia Family like the Akatsuki had many enemies.

People heard and made up many rumors. Many ridiculous rumors. But the most unbelievable ones were usually the truest ones.

Sasuke sighed when she took his face in her hands and looked at him. Yep.

He was definitely in love with her.


	9. Drabble

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8083c8ef3469dbe020ee6a1be8a83b5c"Pale skin, lavender eyes and a kind smile. The top attributes Hinata Hyuga would be defined by. Her indigo hair contrasted beautifully with her complexion and her blush just made you swoon because em style="box-sizing: border-box;"how cute can someone get?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e23e7fda5d0f03147f35433bd3a1ee29"Everyone adored her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ec5df9957dd4fec4c8120d890f2b9857"Everyone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a138c0740dd877e1233331b918093886"Except for maybe Sasuke Uchiha. Who loved to annoy her instead. They'd been that way since they were kids. Family friends. They'd had the same schools since forever and now they were in the same college./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cd75e5ec02e33eda28b6a4d6ed409fd3"Coincidentally? No. They were both studying business and this was the top college for that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="14f5ccb56e0c8a3b69256c030d6ce8f5""Hyuga, you're embarrassing yourself." He smirked when he saw the tiny object of his merciless teasing trying to get a book from the top shelf of the library./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d83f6c3c466ce7163daf321766439888"She just turned around to send a withering look his way before she turned to try again. Sasuke laughed inwardly as he walked up to her in three strides and took the book off the shelf easily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e7859397f8636eb544916eb5fd4bc23c""Do you really want this book so bad?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="86acc3e6236095cc656253efed233ed2""Yes! Now give it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="80ae943e585a37faa123eb256021cdc7""Now why would I do that? I took it off the shelf fair and square."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f61b0b93cb5595f206bbfaac3e1cf214""You don't even want to read it." She said, crossing her arms as she faced him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5e12410f7c90c99d383fe187491dc9d2""I give you the book, you go out on a date with me." He offered her again, with a smirk. She huffed angrily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="67c134c953735a85c8a14786db082e41""Listen here Uchiha! I don't know what conquest or dare you try to accomplish whenever you ask me out. I don't want to go out with you. We hate each other. So give me the book and leave me alone."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ceb58eaac01f0b8b5ab5ef4fea3edd1b"Sasuke raised his brows at her out burst as she tried to snatch the book from his hands. He raised it above his head. Good-luck getting it now. She barely reached his shoulders, let alone his head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="16acda672753e7a6e7aeb2836b685a03""So that's a no?" he asked in a mock tone, taking the book away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9fd9bc897dc438ff3e4593f2b7d7bb7a""I'm warning you-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f952006743cbb26da67651e433868b45""What's up Hinata?" Naruto's voice interrupted them and Sasuke almost growled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c71ffe683245cf5e23aa49e29777b048""Nothing. Uh Hi Naruto." Hinata said with a shy smile. "Just-trying to take the book from Sasuke."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="242097edcf6df50d8965d443dd2cb3fe""Eh?" Naruto asked, snatching it abruptly from Sasuke and handing it to her. She practically glowed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="658b505c26dd5ba2a9b3d26d9e785f49""Bastard, we're going to be late meeting the guys. Come on." Naruto told him. "See ya Hina."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1a2e75375a0738552982e7bf01e051ac""Y-yeah." Hinata said with that awed look on her face. Sasuke sighhed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="24082203a3ea36a638a42e957ea15976""Let's go." he told Naruto. He didn't look back towards her as he walked off. Someday soon Hyuga, he told himself, Soon./p 


	10. The only exception

This one-shot is based on the song _The only Exception _by _Paramore._ Listen to it while you read for a better understanding of the one-shot. Enjoy.

Love.

It had always been a foreign concept to her. Something unbelievable. Something that did not exist. It was unimaginable for her, that people would consider themselves in love, when they clearly were not.

After seeing her parents bicker, fight and make each other miserable for 10 years before finally getting divorced, hurting themselves and her in the process, she vowed she'd never fall in love.

She'd never make herself that vulnerable and hurt. Never. She would not get herself, or anyone else hurt just because she was incapable of love.

She didn't heckle or call out hate on people who claimed to be in 'love'. No. She just didn't believe in it herself. She didn't sing of it herself. Because she was sure, so sure, that it did not exist.

Everything had been going smoothly until he came along.

And ruined everything in her perception until he was all she could see.

_When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry and cruse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my mama swore that she would,_

_Never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love, if it does not exist_

"Take care Hinata." Hinata heard her father say to her as she hoisted her bag pack over her shoulder. She shook her head microscopically to herself before turning to face him.

"I will dad; it's only for two months."

Her father nodded and turned away, his expression somehow bitter despite his best attempts to stay neutral. Hinata sighed.

She knew how much he hated her going to stay with her mother. She knew how much he hated this arrangement. How bitter he still was about the divorce with his once beloved.

How he still missed her, despite his best attempts to hide it. How much he was still hurting despite it having been 6 years since the divorce.

She was also aware of how much her mother despised her father and blamed him for everything that had transpired between them. How she swore she would never forget the end to their supposed "fairy tale."

Hinata knew all this, despite her parent's best attempts to hide it. But it was written on their faces, clearly. At least to her.

Her father embraced her before she walked out the door, where a driver was waiting to take her to her mother's house. She sighed and sat inside the car, content to look out the window.

Her parent's still lived in the same town of course, having divided the assets both had made equally. They both lived in big houses with servants and rich materials.

Hinata had never cared for things like that, and still did not. Her parent's divorce had changed her completely from the shy, stuttering girl she had been.

She was still quiet but she was not hesitant to speak up anymore. It was the least she could do for herself. She owed that much to herself.

It was bad enough that her only friend at school was her cousin Neji, a year older than her. He lived with her and her father since the death of his own parents.

She got out of the car quietly when the car stopped in front of her mother's house. Her mother was waiting at the foyer for her, her dark blue hair glinting in the light.

"Hinata." She smiled. Hinata smiled back as she walked inside. She loved both her parents equally but their separation did provide her with a lot of problems. And their joint custody of her...

"Are you tired?" she asked.

"Mom, dad lives 30 minutes from here." Hinata said "I'm not tired." She smiled. Her mother hugged her tightly.

"Hina...I'm sorry. I know this is hard for you but..."

Hinata shook her head, indifferent to it by now. "Mom, it's been 6 years. I'm over it." Her mother looked at her sadly before nodding and letting her only child inside.

_But you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

The first time she met the Uchiha boy, she hated him. He was such an asshole, she thought to herself. And she knew he probably felt the same damn way about her.

She didn't care.

The Uchihas lived across her mother's house; the rich part of Konoha; naturally. Hinata had met them for the first time 3 years ago, when she was 14, and had cared enough to actually get out of her mother's house and come to know the neighbors.

The younger one was probably a year older than her while the other one was probably 6-7 years older than her.

The younger one, Sasuke, was a complete jerk to her whenever she came to live at her mother's house, making it one of the reasons she hated coming to stay with her mother at first.

He'd annoy her completely, teasing her about her parent's divorce, her stupid hair style and her weird eyes.

"_Hey-what's wrong with your eyes?_" he'd say with his stupid smirk adorning his face.

She completely ignored him when he followed her to the park. He didn't have any friends living nearby at the time, so he used almost all his time making her life hell.

She'd been 15 when she'd grown tired of him already. He ambushed her with her friends one day in the park, where she was busy reading a book contentedly.

_"Hyuga-why do you come to the park? To scare others with your eyes?" he smirked. His brown haired friend and blonde friend had laughed out._

_"At least I don't have a feminine face like yours." She'd said, still not removing her eyes from her book. Which annoyed him pretty bad._

_His friend had screamed with laughter even more loudly, making him splutter in anger as she'd walked away. Maybe there was more to Hinata then he'd thought initially._

At 15, she'd started high school, only 10 minutes away from her mother's house while 20 minutes away from her father's.

Unfortunately, Uchiha went to the same high school and despite being a year older than her, she was in mostly the same classes than him. Since they both took AP classes, as instructed by their respective fathers.

As of now, Hinata was 17 and a junior in high school but she was taking all the senior classes along with Sasuke, a senior.

Summer break was here now and as Hinata walked to the park at the moment to enjoy the evening, she was highly hopeful he had left somewhere fancy with his parents and she would be in peace.

She opened her newest book, a gift from her close friend Kiba (she'd befriended Naruto and Kiba in High school)

She was engrossed in the thrilling chapter, where the book was reaching its climax when she heard a familiar drawl.

"Hyuga...you again." She heard Sasuke Uchiha say. She willed herself not to pay attention to him as she kept on reading determinedly.

"Did your father finally make you deaf with his yelling?" he teased.

Hinata did not answer, her hands clutching the book tighter to hold her tongue. She'd come to the conclusion last time she came to stay with her mom. She'd simple ignore the idiotic neighbor she had.

Sasuke realized what she was doing and somehow-it pissed him off to no end. How dare she do that when she was the only girl he willingly paid attention to?

Why didn't she open up to him? Why didn't she like him back? Why didn't she pay him attention like she did to Kiba and Naruto?

He'd been there longer dammit.

And now she was paying the goddamn book more attention? Unacceptabale!

He vaguely recognized the emotion that overcame him. Jealousy. As he snatched the book from her, making her utter a cry of protest and surprise.

He saw her eyes lift to her and he felt utter satisfaction. "What are you-?"

"Why are you ignoring me?" he asked her. He saw her eyes widen at his blunt statement which proved he cared she was ignoring him

"Because I hate you!" she yelled out.

He stood there, shocked. "Because you ridicule me, make fun of me everywhere. I don't know what I've done to make you hate me! Leave me alone."

Sasuke stood there, dread filling him. He needed to clear this right now. He didn't hate her. He was just mad she didn't like him. He actually really-

His eyes hardened suddenly, anger taking over. He'd show her hate. He forced a smirk on his face as he gripped the book with both hands.

Hinata watched with utter stillness as he tore her book apart. That'd teach her not to ignore him. That would surely gauge an angry reaction from her.

He'd make her yell at him. Talk to him. Instead, her eyes filled with horror and-

And tears. His heart stopped as she looked at him with tear filled eyes.

He felt his heart sink at her face and he regretted doing what he had done instantly. She looked at him once more before turning and running away.

_Maybe I know somewhere, deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone_

_And keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable distance_

_Because none of it was ever worth a risk_

Hinata swiped at the tears gathering in her eyes furiously as she sat in the garden at night. Her mother had guessed something had upset her but left the issue alone for now.

Just what had she ever done to make him hate her So. Damn. Much?

She'd even liked him a little at their formal visits, before he'd started being a jerk to her. Why did he want to torture her?

Wasn't it enough, she thought to herself?

She was the weirdo, the outcast at school. The one who never spoke. The one who had no friends except her cousin.

The one with weird eyes.

The one who was socially inward.

The one who never ever was wanted. Anywhere.

The one who would find love and would always be alone.

She didn't complain. Didn't deserve to feel sorry for herself, because there were people with worse circumstances out there.

But she could wish, couldn't she?

She just wished Sasuke would leave her the hell alone!

She wiped the tears again, but they just wouldn't stop coming. She felt more like a failure then ever in her life.

"Stop crying." A husky voice instructed her in her ear. She jumped up, startled. Sasuke was sitting on the grass besides her in the garden.

"I jumped over the fence." He said proudly. She bet he had with that 6 ft. 3 height of his. She turned away from him.

"Hinata-I'm sorry."

She was surprised to hear him say her name but didn't comment on it, scooting away from him. He touched her upper arm and she slapped his hand away.

"Get away."

"Hinata. I'm really sorry. And...you were wrong. I don't-I've never hated you."

She looked at him with tears shining in her eyes. His heart gave a great leap. She was willing to hear him out. At least.

"I know I've always been-aw how do I-okay."

He took a deep breath before speaking again. "I've always liked you. I'm sorry I teased you all these years. I just-wanted your attention."

He mumbled the last part hurriedly. When he looked up after a few moments, she was looking at him with her mouth open and her expression shocked.

Sasuke chuckled at that, before wiping her tears. "Forgive me?" he asked, presenting her with a new copy of the book he'd torn that evening.

She looked at him again before taking the book in her hands. Sasuke watched her look at it before she put it away and turned to him.

"I-forgive you." she told him, a hint of smile on her face. At least he wouldn't be a problem anymore. He took her hand and pressed their hands together.

His hand was so big while her was so small. He held it tightly.

Maybe-she thought-she'd found her first real friend.

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

"Sasuke, will you be my date for prom?!"

"No he's going to go with me!"

"Please come to the prom with me."

Sasuke's fan girls continued asking him for the prom, which Sasuke ignored with expertise, having years of experience.

Hinata laughed as he held on tight to her hand and walked out of the school building. They'd become used to this routine now, they'd always walk home together whenever she was staying with her mother.

"Hinata?"

"Hm?" she asked as they walked on.

"Do my fangirls bother you?"

"Not really." She told him. They'd been a bother when Sasuke had publically claimed her as his friend at first, but they'd backed off soon enough.

"I'm glad." He said before they continued walking, holding hands. It had occurred to her that this was something couples did. But surely Sasuke did not like her so-

"Who're you going to the prom with anyways?" he asked her suddenly.

"I don't know. Naruto asked, so did Kiba. but I didn't say yes to anyone."

She noticed how his grip on her hand became tighter as he knit his brows together. "Then, do you have anyone specific in mind?" he asked.

She looked at him quizzically-her heart racing suddenly for some strange reason. "No. Do you?"

"I do." He said, as he stopped walking and looked at her intensely. She felt her heart beat go erratic in her chest.

She looked at him, willing him to answer. "I want to go to the prom with you Hinata. Will you come with me?" he asked her hopefully.

"Sasuke..." she said, taken aback.

And then he kissed her. Her mind went blank as he kissed her softly on the lips. He was tentative, unsure, she realized.

She kissed him back, without thinking about it. His hands tightened on her arms. She liked this, she thought.

Then, all of a sudden, images of her parents flashed in her mind. Their happiness, then their fights and their separation. Their bitterness.

"Hinata?" Sasuke asked as she pulled away suddenly.

"No..." she whispered.

"What?"

"I can't do this." She told him, backing away slowly.

"Hinata what's wrong?" he asked, obviously worried. "Tell me. Please."

"I-Sasuke no!" she said, her voice getting caught in her throat.

"Hinata, I can't help if you won't let me in."

She looked at his perplexed face before she turned and started running towards her home. "Hinata!" she heard Sasuke's voice call her name as she ran off.

She didn't stop. She was better off alone.

_I've got a tight grip on reality_

_But I can't_

_Let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you'll leave me in the morning when I wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

It was prom night and Sasuke was laying on the sofa in front of the television, eating crisps while watching Sherlock Holmes.

"Sasuke-why aren't you ready for Prom yet?" his mother asked, walking inside the room. Sasuke sighed before turning to look at her.

"Because I'm not going." He told her, turning back to the screen.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Just don't feel like it." He said, thinking of the blue haired girl who'd broken his heart. She had rejected him and he couldn't face her tonight. Not when she'd look so beautiful.

Why didn't she let him in? Why didn't she reciprocate his feelings? He couldn't force her, he knew, but it still hurt.

Mikoto sighed and walked back to her room, letting her son sulk on his own. Sasuke thanked the stars his mother had left him alone when someone rang the bell.

"Go away!" he yelled.

Again, the bell rang. He ignored it but the person wouldn't stop ringing the bell damn it. He sighed as he got up to open the door, ready to snarl at whoever it was.

Probably Naruto, trying to convince him to change his mind.

He opened the door to snarl when the person in front of him made him stop. Hinata stood there, dressed in a beautiful lavender mini dress which took his breath away.

"Hinata?" it came out as a question.

He was suddenly tackled in a fierce hug. "I'm so, so sorry for running off like that and ignoring you for the past week.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, dumbly.

"I came to tell you...I'm sorry and that, I love you."

He couldn't believe his ears when she said that so he shook his head. "I'm sorry-could you repeat that?"

"I. Love. You."

"But you..."

"After what happened to my parents, I've always been closed off. I've never let anyone come close. Anyone except you. I freaked out because I realized I loved you and..."

"And you didn't want to hurt me or yourself if things turned bad?" he guessed. She nodded and he sighed before moving a hand through his hair.

"Hinata-bad things happen sometimes. But it doesn't mean all experiences will be bad. Maybe you'll be glad you took the chance."

She smiled and nodded. "You're not going to prom?" she asked.

"Well the girl I asked rejected me so..." he said with a small smile.

She kissed him then and Sasuke felt like he was swimming in heaven. He didn't know how they both walked to the couch, still making out. All he could feel was her hands in his hair and the taste of her.

Hinata smiled, thinking maybe this was worth it. Maybe love did exist.

Maybe she'd like her happy middle even if it turned out to be a disastrous end.

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh and I'm on my way to believing it_


End file.
